Hybrid armour
Hybrid armour is a type of armour released on 23 August 2011, requiring level 85 Defence, along with other requirements such as Strength, Ranged, and Magic (depending on the kind of armour) to wear. If you do not meet these requirements you can still obtain any of the hybrid armour pieces, but you won't be able to wear it until you reach the armour's requirements. Hybrid armour is purely cosmetic except when worn in the following PvP minigames: * Castle Wars * Soul Wars * Fist of Guthix * TzHaar Fight Pit Note that while you obtain hybrid armour from Pest Control, inside of Pest Control they provide no bonuses. When playing the above listed minigames, you will deal extra damage against other players. For each piece you have on, you will deal an extra 3% of damage. Only the set with the most pieces will account for the damage boost meaning you cannot mix sets for the bonus damage though its defensive stats will remain the same. This means if you are wearing 3 pieces of battle-mage and 2 pieces of vanguard you will only get 9% damage boost instead of 15%. While wearing the full set of hybrid armour, a total of 15% extra damage is dealt on other players. In Castle Wars this damage bonus does not stack with the Castle Wars armour sets. Each set offensively supports every style (meaning you will not lose attack ratings on any style), and is defensively weak to one attack style. Battle-mage is weak to magic, Trickster to ranged, and Vanguard to melee. Hybrid armour pieces are untradeable. The three types of hybrid armour are as follows: * Battle-mage armour (requiring level 85 Defence, level 85 Strength and level 85 Magic to wear.) * Trickster armour (requiring level 85 Defence, level 85 Ranged and level 85 Magic to wear.) * Vanguard armour (requiring level 85 Defence, level 85 Ranged and level 85 Strength to wear.) Armour pieces are obtained after winning in the minigames stated below. An interface will appear from which you can choose which set you would like the item to be. This item will then appear in your inventory. If your inventory is full when the interface pops up, you are allowed to drop an item without the hybrid drop interface closing. The random chance of getting a piece improves as you win more games. Therefore the more games you win, the better chance you have of obtaining a piece of armour. Alternatively, these equipment pieces can be bought using thaler, at the cost of 700 thaler a piece. The items can be received as follows: Rarity notes Body from TzHaar Fight Pit - It is unknown how many games are needed to be played in order to receive this piece of hybrid armour, but reports show that most players acquire their first piece at around 200 to 250 wins which is equivalent to 8 to 9 hours in total. All 3 pieces can take approximately 300 wins. If boosting, it will take around 90 seconds per win, assuming your partner forfeits after the fight signal is given. You must click the "Click here to continue" button in the text box after you win for a chance for the Hybrid interface. Helmet from Castle Wars - On average, over 60-80 wins is the number at which most people start receiving one, which is equivalent to around 120-160 Castle war tickets and 23-30 hours of gameplay, including the 3 minute wait. The first time you get a piece, the selection interface appears before, then, after the end game interface appears. After getting your first hybrid helmet, the other two will take at most 10-15 more wins. Gloves from Fist of Guthix- On average, 150 wins is the number at which most people start getting them. In terms of rating, it has been reported that an average increase of 1500 to 1600 rating accompanies getting all 3 pairs. While playing Fist of Guthix in a F2P world, it is not possible to obtain the gloves; however, games won in free to play will count towards increasing the chance to obtaining them. Boots from Pest Control - On average, 550 wins is the number at which most people start getting them; which is equivalent to over 1,100 commendations from Novice lander, and 2,200 commendations from Veteran lander. However, in order to get all 3 you must play an upwards of 600 to 700 games. World 53 is the official world for Pest Control, with world 69 as an alternative. Take the Novice boat and with a group of high levels for maximum efficiency. Note: in order to receive the interface for choosing a pair of boots, you must click through the squire's dialogue after a successful game, the interface does not appear until the squire's dialogue is finished. Bottom from Soul Wars - On average, 115 wins which is equivalent to 345-445 zeal or 40 hours game time, is the number at which most players start receiving them. World 44 is the official world for Soul Wars, with world 79 as an alternative. Getting all 3 hybrid bottoms may also require considerably more wins. It is required to click through Nomad/Zimberfizz's end game dialogue to get the drop interface to appear. However, if the game is completed and you are in "Ghost-form", the click-to-continue dialogue at the end of the game may close, though it does not prevent the interface from appearing. As of the 6 September 2011 update, if the interface closes by accident (like when your familiar re-appears next to you) you will get a second chance and it will open again for you to choose what piece you want. This makes it easier to get certain pieces when having a familiar summoned, as it used to close the interface at the end of the game. Note that the interface will only re-open once. Components and Bonuses Vanguard armour Trickster armour Battle-mage armour Gallery Vanguard armour set equipped.png|A player wearing Vanguard armour. Trickster armour equipped.png|A player wearing Trickster armour. Battle-mage armour equipped.png|A player wearing Battle-mage armour. Hybrid boots select.png|Hybrid boot select screen after a game of Pest Control Hybrid bottom selection interface.png|Hybrid bottom select screen after a game of Soul Wars Hybrid body select.png|Hybrid body select screen after a game of TzHaar Fight Pit Hybrid helm select.png|Hybrid helm selection after a game of Castle Wars hybrid gloves selection interface.png|Hybrid gloves selection screen after a game of Fist of Guthix Trivia * Once you have chosen a piece of hybrid equipment, it will be recorded in your Adventurer's Log. * On the Items Kept On Death screen, a battle-mage body, trickster body, or vanguard body is worth 17,500,000 gold coins. However, they cannot be alchemised or sold to a store, and if somebody loses one in a PvP zone it will simply be dropped on the floor, and can be picked up by the person losing it, like crystal equipment. * Losing or dying in one of the minigames does not count towards acquiring a hybrid armour piece. * It is possible for a player to receive the hybrid armour interfaces in back-to-back won games. * If you leave the hybrid interface up for too long, a message in your dialogue box will say "Are you sure you want to leave without a reward?". You're either to click yes or no to return to the interface again. * It takes a minimum of approximately 110-118 hours to obtain all hybrid armour set pieces from all minigames. Note that it will likely take much longer than this, as this does not include the time taken for games that are losses. This does not include the use of Thaler. References * Category:Armour Category:Items that have passive effects